


love is awkward

by whisperingmoons



Category: gay. - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingmoons/pseuds/whisperingmoons





	love is awkward

The next week after an embarrassing parent/teacher conference Nathan went to school the next day yawning and shivering, but excited. Today was his first day of class with Mr.Hart, the man who gave him a ride home, and he just couldn't contain himself as he rushed to the choir room. Nathan loved to sing and he was really good at it. Since he was one out of ten boys in the class that actually tried he got any main male parts he wanted of course he was really really shy but once he was on stage he broke out of his shell and left most in complete awe. When he ran into the classroom he rammed into Mr. Hart making the mans glasses along with Nathan fall to the floor both gasping. "Mr. Hart I am so sorry!" He laughed "Its fine Nathan its fine." He was squinting and looking around for his glasses basically blind without them Nathan giggled he thought it was cute. Mr. Hart laughed shyly blushing darkly "Do you know where my glasses are?" Nate burst into laughter snorting cutely and gently handing him his glasses making him blush more. "W-What's so f-f-funny?!" He tried to sound serious but ended up laughing with him as more students walked in confused. He composed himself and walked to the front of the room "Hello students I am Mr. Hart." The students in class stared blankly making him nervous and in a time span of 45 minutes which seemed to short to Nathan flowed away and Nathan got more attached.


End file.
